The Days that Followed
by Immortal-Ringmaster
Summary: After defeating Ultron, the Avengers split up and went their own separate ways. That was a cover-up from S.H.E.I.L.D to keep the press off of them. What they ACTUALLY all did was they all went back to the Tower with their new recruits, Scarlet Witch, Vision, and Falcon. This is a view into the life of The Avengers after the war.
1. Chapter One:Wanda Maximoff

**Hey guys! Immortal-Ringmaster here! I just want to thank you for reading this story, and for giving me a chance. This is my first ever Fanfiction story, so I hope you enjoy it! Each chapter will be from a different characters perspective, and the name will be placed after the chapter title.**

Wanda woke up with a jolt as her bedside alarm goes off at six o'clock in the morning. She shut off her alarm, stretched, and felt her magic run through her arms and legs. She loved the feeling, it was almost as if her brother was there holding her.

"No," she said to herself. "He is dead, killed by Ultron during the battle." She still remembered that terrible moment, the bullets ripping through his body like it was made of paper. She remembered herself falling to the floor, sending out a surge of energy, radiating her fear and sadness like an earthquake. She shook those thoughts out of her head, and got into the shower. As she let the hot water run over her body, she thought back to Hawkeyes' comment during the battle.

"If you step outside that door, you are an Avenger." He had told her. As he jumped out of the house, she had stayed back and thought about his comment as the robots had fired lasers at the wall she was hiding behind.

"Do I... want to be an... Avenger?" She had thought to herself over and over again. She had then realized she had something to fight as an Avenger for, her brother. She took a deep breath, and walked out of that door, and fought along side Hawkeye, no, Clint, as an Avenger. A loud knock on her door caused her to jump.

"Hey, Wanda?" That was Natasha, The Black Widow. She turned off the water, dried herself off, got in clean clothes, and unlocked her door.

"Yes?" Wanda asked, "What is it?"

"Have you seen the guys?" Natasha responded. "When I got up this morning, they were gone. The only people I could find were you, me, and Bruce." Ah, Bruce Banner, The Hulk. Every time Wanda got close to him, it seemed like he had never forgiven her for brainwashing him in Africa.

"Maybe they went out?" She said. "Did you ask the invisible man?" Natasha looked confused, but then smiled.

"You mean Jarvis," she smiled. "That's a good idea. I forgot all about Jarvis." She looked up at the nearest camera. "Hey Jarvis."

"Yes Agent Romanoff?" The disembodied voice replied. "How may I be of assistance?"

"You wouldn't happen to know where the boys wandered of to, would you?" There was a small pause.

"I believe that they went out to the store to get some supplies."

"What do you mean, _supplies_?" Wanda asked Jarvis.

"I am unaware of what they were buying it for, Ms. Maximoff."

"Thank you, Jarvis." Natasha said. She then turned to Wanda. "How good are you in the kitchen?"

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading this first chapter! If you have any comments, chapter ideas, and anything else, leave a comment or PM me! Thanks! I hope to get more chapters on here soon.**


	2. Chapter Two:Natasha Romenoff

**Hey! You kept going! That either means you liked this a lot, or you want to see how much worse it gets. Either way, you're reading it, and that makes me happy!**

As Natasha and Wanda entered the large kitchen a few floors below the bedroom floors, they saw that Bruce was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking his coffee. His black hair was messy, and he was still in his pajamas and bathrobe. He hadn't shaved yet, so he had a slight stubble growing. He looked up, saw Wanda, and immediately became guarded. Natasha saw this, and immediately understood what was going on.

"I forgot that Bruce was still a little bit afraid of Wanda." She thought to herself. She smiled at Bruce, and he gave a quick little smile back to her.

"Hey Wanda," she asked. "Do you want to make some food for the boys? I bet that they're going to be pretty hungry, being guys and all." Wanda smiled, and nodded.

"What are we going to make?" She asked. Natasha thought about it for a little, and then went over to the cabinets, opened them up, and looked inside.

"How about some good old pancakes?" Wanda grinned. Seeing her grin after losing her brother made Natasha feel good, like she was doing something correct. In a way, it felt like she was supposed to be a mother-like character for Wanda to have, since she lost hers at a young age.

"I think I can do that." She responded, and they got to work. They grabbed the box of Bisquick, began to make the batter. As the first batch made it on the pan, Wanda turned to Natasha.

"When do you think Bruce will trust me?" She asked. "I want to be his friend, but I can't get close to him without making him feel nervous." She nodded, and put the next batch onto another pan.

"I think the only way to gain his trust is through time." She responded. "Show him that you're not a bad person." Wanda thought about that, and then nodded.

"Thanks." Wanda said. She was moving the pancakes from the pan to the plate by magic, and Natasha felt a pang of jealousy. Soon, they had six plates of pancakes cooked and ready to be served.

"Looks good ladies." Bruce said as he snagged a pancake off of one of the plates. Wanda smiled at him, and he smiled back at her. Natasha grinned.

"The only way to get to an Avenger is through his stomach," she thought to herself. "You need to learn that soon Wanda." Just then, the intercoms turned on, and Jarvis came over the sound system.

"Excuse me, Agent Romanoff, Ms. Maximoff, Dr. Banner." Jarvis said.

"What seems to be the problem Jarvis?" Natasha asked.

"It seems that the rest of the team is back, and they may need some help with the bags." Natasha looked at Wanda.

"Knowing Tony, he probably bought half of the city." Natasha joked. Wanda began to laugh, and that made Natasha smile.

 **Hey, thanks for reading Chapter Two, narrated be The Black Widow. Comment some things that I can do better, and I can add them in, and PM me any chapter ideas!**


	3. Chapter Three:Steve Rogers

**Congrats! You made it to chapter 3, which is narrated by Steve Rogers. Hope you enjoy!**

Steve stood outside of the Towers' front doors with Clint and Tony. They had just come back from shopping all over New York City, from hardware stores, to clothes, to food, and finally back to the Tower. Steve wondered why Tony hadn't installed sliding doors, but then realized that they usually came in from the top by jet.

"Did you call Tasha and Wanda?" Clint asked, breaking the awkward silence between them. Tony shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

"Yes." He said quietly. "We should have brought Bruce with us." Steve nodded.

"At least the girls were still here, not off on a random mission or something." He said. They stood in another awkward silence. About three minutes later, the doors opened, and Natasha and Wanda came out. Once they saw how many bags there were, their jaws dropped.

"How much money did you spend?" Wanda asked. Natasha shook her head in amazement.

"Well," Tony began. "Once I learned that Cap and Clint have never been to an 'actual' collage, I thought why not give them one night of regular collage fun, not some S.H.E.I.L.D Academy, actual collage." He said, nodding to both Steve and Clint. Steve noticed that Tony seemed to avoid the question,

"That's a great idea!" Natasha said, grinning. "We all need to shake out and relax for one night. Are you sure you don't just want to do some collage pranks?"

"No, of course not." Tony scoffed. "They need to know what a TRUE party is." Steve could feel that something was wrong, for starters, since when had Tony ever done something nice for someone besides himself? Nothing added up in Steve's mind, but he decided to play along with Tony.

"Thanks Stark." He said, patting Tony on the back. Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah, it's nothing." Tony replied. "Honestly, I just wanted a reason to throw a party." He grabbed a few bags, and walked into the Tower. Steve grabbed a few bags, looked inside, and saw a ton of beer, wine, gin, and... was that duct tape?

"Tony," Steve murmured, looking up at the Tower. "What on earth are you up to?" He shrugged, picked up the bags, and walked into the Tower, wondering what his teammate could be up to.

"Hey, Rogers." Clint called to him. He looked over at him. "Lets go, or Tony is going to kill us for being late to our own party."

 **Hey guys! That was narrated by Captain America himself. PLEASE comment your opinions, and as always, PM me for chapter ideas!**


	4. Chapter Four: Bruce Banner

**Wow, still going? I'm happy that I've kept you for this long! Thanks for following their strange adventures, and hopefully they will go smoothly from here on out.**

Bruce carried the shopping bags into the elevator, and doubled over, exhausted. He knew that Tony Stark was a billionaire, but not even a cheerleading squad buys this much stuff. He looked around him as the rest of the Avengers huffed and grunted as they carried in all of the bags.

"At least Wanda has it easy." He thought to himself, as he looked at her using her magic to carry the bags. Bruce still didn't trust her, not since what happened in Africa, before she was on their side. She had brainwashed him into destroying an entire city. He looked over at Natasha as she walked up to him. Natasha Romanoff, that girl was something else. Bruce knew that she can't give birth, but he didn't care, mostly because neither could he, due to the other guy. She had told him about it when they met Clint's family at their farm.

"Some party this is going to be, huh?" She asked him, smiling. He nodded, and looked into her startling eyes. Those eyes were beautiful. The way they caught the light made them look almost as if they were glowing.

"Yah," he responded. "Do you think since this is a college party, maybe there will be some, um, college love happening? Not saying that there will be any, but, uh-" He was cut short by her kissing him, right there, right then. He could feel the others eyes on them, but he didn't care. To him, they were not important to this moment. When she pulled away, she smiled at him.

"No promises," she said slyly. "But maybe." With that, she walked into the elevator. Bruce could feel the color rising in his face, so he quickly walked up the stairs, trying to avoid all of his teams stares. Once he got to the top of the stairs, he quickly went into his room and shut the door. He sat on his bed, wondering what had just happened. Someone began to pound on his door.

"Hey, Banner!" Clint said. "Can we talk?" Bruce sighed, and opened the door. Clint stood there, awkwardly shuffling his feet. "So, are you and Tasha..."

"What? Oh...um... well... I mean... kind of, yes." Bruce stuttered, the color rising in his face. Clint nodded, and sighed.

"Well... I guess I should congratulate you." He said. "But I should also warn you." Bruce looked up in surprise.

"Um, what do you mean, 'warn me'?" He asked. Clint looked around nervously.

"The last relationship she was in ended badly," He whispered. "They were about to get married, but he left her at the alter." Bruce looked surprised. He was about to respond, when Tony came up to them.

"Hey Banner," Tony asked. "Wanna help us set up for the party?" Bruce looked at Clint, who nodded.

"Sure, um, yah I can help." He replied. Tony grabbed his arm, and dragged him to the living room. "This is going to be a very strange party." Bruce thought to himself as he was dragged away from the awkward conversation he had just had.

 **Well, this chapter was not entirely done on my own, I had some help from my buddy Black' Victor Cachat who, by the way, has some AMAZING stories himself. You guys should go read some of his stuff as well. Don't forget to comment your thoughts on the chapters, and as always, you can PM me for chapter ideas!**


End file.
